This invention relates to generating an implied object graph based on user behavior.
Various analytical techniques are used to understand relationships between objects in online systems, such as web pages and other documents or items of content. These techniques include, for example, techniques for calculating a global ranking for objects in a corpus of objects, determining a centrality of objects in a corpus, and comparing a similarity of object graphs. But each of these techniques requires a citation graph, which is a graph of links between the objects in the corpus of objects. Citation graphs are often generated by examining explicit links between the objects in the corpus, such as web pages that link to other web pages. But in the absence of explicit links, these analytical techniques for understanding relationships between the objects cannot be used.